


Bi the Shway

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Humor, Making Out, Multi, Parenthood, Parents Walking In, Walking In On Someone, Word Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Two speedy gals get caught making out in Nora’s room.





	Bi the Shway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperTheSassySpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperTheSassySpy/gifts).



> Birthday present for Nora’s #1 fan: my bestie PepperTheSassySpy! (We actually tried to RP this, but I rushed things. It's much easier to slow down in a fic. Her scenario)
> 
> Betaed by Ballycastle_Bat
> 
> Made the word cloud [here](https://www.wordclouds.com/)

“Isn’t it shway?” Nora grinned.  A journal flopped to the floor from its perch atop a leaning tower of books, posters of movies and scientists and the Flash warred for wall space, and makeup clustered with painting supplies on a desk already cluttered with scented pens and videogames.  Nora zipped the fallen journal back onto the tower.  Her attempts to straighten it out only resulted in the entire tower bombing the floor. “It's not quite my room back home, but it's looking pretty spiffy!”

Jesse snorted, snickering as she helped Nora pick them all up.

“Seems like you’re settling in,” Jesse said after Nora straightened out her blankets and flopped onto her bed, putting her feet up after their mission earlier that day.  Jesse would return to Earth-2 in the morning; there was a new speedster and a new Wells to meet! “But I’m sure you miss your family—your family from your time—and whoever you’re dating.”

“Oh, I’m not dating anyone—yet!” Nora grinned impishly. “Too busy with school.  I did not get a 5.6 GPA getting distracted by the dating scene, but now that I’ve got my degree, I can party as much as I want!  I won’t even get hangovers!”

Jesse had to sit down in the desk chair.  She couldn’t believe someone as smart and cute as Nora wasn’t dating anyone.

“My girlfriend and I fell out of touch once we started going to different colleges.  She’s a dentist—or will be a dentist, er…” she shrugged and changed the subject. “Hopefully, I’ll sneak someone in before Mom and Dad tell me I’m not allowed to date until I’m forty.”

“I feel ya, babe,” Jesse sighed, her own overprotective father on her mind.  She thought Barry and Iris would be more relaxed considering they were younger than her dad, but maybe not.  Or perhaps something in the future compelled Nora’s version of Iris to implement the rule. “Got anyone in mind yet, or still window shopping?”

“You’re pretty cool—and a genius to boot!” Nora fidgeted with a puzzle toy while tossing out that she was crushing on Jesse without feeling the slightest bit nervous. “And you’re amazing at keeping people on track and focused.”

“Thanks…” leaders were rarely appreciated, typically called bossy or know-it-alls instead.

“No, really! I’d kiss you between classes.  I might even skip class on a boring day.  Oh my god, I don’t have school anymore; I can kiss you right now!  If you wanna, of course…” she gave Jesse Barry’s puppy dog eyes and Iris’s pout.  That was not fair!  Not that Jesse truly minded…

Jesse teased her with a quick peck on her nose, then smugly sat back in the chair.  Thoroughly baited, Nora zipped onto Jesse’s lips, hands cupping Jesse’s head so she wouldn’t leave so quickly this time.

Jesse’s arms looped around Nora’s waist, reeling her into her lap.  Thankfully, this particular chair didn’t have armrests, but it did creak from them bending it back.  Jesse pushed forward to right the chair again.  Leaders kept every variable of their environments in mind…

Jesse gasped when Nora raked fast fingers against her scalp.  Nora hummed victoriously, licking Jesse’s lips, “Too fast for you?”

Lightning crackled in Jesse’s eyes as she sped them onto the bed, “You can never go too fast for a speedster.”

Nora’s eyes flung wide.  She locked her arms around Jesse’s neck and pulled her down.  Jesse dove down and bit Nora’s neck, purring at Nora’s resulting squeal.  It was a delightful thing: noisy and lusty and totally happy.

Nora’s hands slid down Jesse’s sides and slipped under Jesse’s—

“Oh my god!” Iris’s voice rang out like a shockwave.  Jesse and Nora righted themselves.  Jesse was blushing furiously while Nora was seething at the interruption.

“Is everything al—oh…” Barry’s eyes flung wide as he realized what had been going on.  What the hell did someone say after catching their daughter from the future making out??? “Uhhhh, Iris gave you the talk, right?”

“PleasetellmeIgaveyouthetalk,” Iris ground out.

“Yep,” Nora nodded.

“Okay!” Barry did his best to smile—this was so awkward.  He and Iris had backed out of the doorway when Barry came back to ask, “Do you two need anything?  I don’t know if you brought dental dams from the future—”

“I need you to go away, Dad.”

“Be safe!  We don’t need a granddaughter before we’ve gotten used to our daughter.”

“Why would you say that?” Iris smacked Barry’s arm once they finally left. “They’re not gonna get each other pregnant.”

“You don’t know that!  There could be… future things—or Earth-2 things!”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, I panicked!” Barry hugged Iris. “Parenting’s hard!”

Their eyes whipped back towards Nora’s door when they heard her growl.

Iris took Barry by hand, “Let’s go hang out with Harry.”

“Yeah! Yeah, Harry’s great!  And someone who’s gone through parenting in chronological order!”

**Author's Note:**

> ...But what if Cisco walked in???
> 
> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!
> 
> Happy birthday, Peppy!


End file.
